


Coming In Threes

by Anonymous



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: But That's Really Just An Excuse To Have Everybody Fucking, Chuck Wears Mako's Panties, Everybody Lives, Exactly What's On The Tin, Except For Those Who Don't, F/M, Happy families, It's Not As Kinky As They Wanted, Multi, Plot What Plot, Smut, Someone Wanted Kink, Threesome, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-28
Updated: 2014-03-28
Packaged: 2018-01-17 07:59:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1379935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Becket walks past him to the urinal. “What I’d like more is watching you explain to the Jaegerfly why you’re wearing Mako’s panties.”</p><p>Chuck pauses with his hand on his fly. “Fuck.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coming In Threes

**Author's Note:**

> You want context for this story? AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA. You’re cute.
> 
> Oh, I just remembered. Context comes with the Pacific Rim Kink Meme: http://pacificrimkink.livejournal.com/2747.html?thread=4643771 _Chuck likes wearing panties: yeah that's it. whether it's in a sexy context or he just likes wearing them on a daily basis it's all good (actually both would be awesome let's be real here)._

Herc notices it one day while he and Stacker are folding the washing.

He holds up a pair of black lace briefs. "Lot of these in the wash. She been saving them up or something?"

Stacker gives him a long, steady look, and holds up another pair for comparison. The waistband is smaller and slimmer than the one Herc is holding. As Herc blinks, Stacker explains grimly, "They're not all hers."

 

 

It starts as a punishment.

If Mako’s hand packing him into lace can be considered a punishment. Although there is the serious strain of the stretch lace, the aching fullness of his dick as she adjusts him, the pretty pout of her mouth as she studies the fit, and the fact that Chuck’s pretty sure she’s not going to be satisfying him anytime soon.

“Sure you don’t want to handle it a bit more there?”

“That is what _you_ want,” Mako returns, without even looking up. “Not any desire of mine.”

Chuck snorts. “Which is why you’re still contemplating my cock in your undies. Also, Becket’s enjoying the view.”

That brings Mako’s head up, turning her towards the man lying on the bed, fully clothed and waiting for them to finish getting ready so they can all head out to the local. “Raleigh?”

“You’re taking way too long over something so small.”

“Small, my arse,” Chuck growls. “Or did I just imagine you choking on my dick the other night?”

“That was _you_ the night _before_ ,” Becket retorts.

The problem that time hadn’t been Becket’s dick – the problem had been that Mako had chosen that exact moment to work the dildo right up against Chuck’s prostate.

Mako mutters something in Japanese, and Becket grins and says something back in the same language – but in a very different tone of voice. Chuck doesn’t know exactly what’s said – he hasn’t learned Japanese and he doesn’t have the advantage of Drifting with Mako – but he gets the gist of it from how hard she blushes.

For a woman who sleeps sandwiched between two naked men more nights than not, Mako’s ridiculously modest about some things.

“Hey,” he says. “No Japanese around the ignorant Aussie, thanks!”

“But then you would not have _me._ ”

“ _I_ like that idea,” Becket pipes up from the bed.

Chuck ignores him, wrapping one arm around Mako’s waist and hauling her up against him. Her hair smells and her skin is warm and soft and he wants to lick her, all over, rock-hard in the confines of her lacy briefs. “Smartarse,” he mutters into her earlobe.

Mako rubs her hand along the curve of his butt, and laughs when he grinds up against her. “It is a very smart arse. Even in my panties.”

“You could take them off.” Chuck slides his hand up the curve of her butt, giving her a little hoist up against his hips. “We’ll go sit on Rahleigh’s lap, and you’ll ride us both.”

There’s a moment when she’s actually contemplating it. Chuck meets Becket’s eyes across the room, and smirks at the high flush that’s hit the blond’s cheeks. They’re not in competition for Mako. Sure, Becket makes a lot of noise about sharing, but he likes the flexibility of a third person in the mix, too.

A bellow from downstairs turns all their heads. “Oi! Are you lot coming?”

“Nah,” Chuck yells back, causing Mako to wince. “Only heavy breathing so far!”

Then he yelps as Mako slaps his butt and disentangles herself, gesturing at Becket to get off the bed. “That is for deafening me. We will meet you downstairs. You _will_ be clothed.”

Chuck huffs. “Spoilsport.”

 

 

There’s a crowd down at the local pub because it’s Trivia Night.

There’s plenty of attention, and plenty of free drinks for their table.

Their fame as Jaeger pilots is unavoidable, even in the teeny tiny town they’ve settled near. They’re becoming a bit of a tourist attraction, in fact, which is probably going to cause problems in the future – the locals like the quiet; that’s why they’re out this way.

That’s why Chuck and his dad, Mako and Pentecost, and Becket are here.

Well, Chuck and Herc are here because there’s a house out here that belongs to them – well, it belongs to Chuck, anyway – thanks to a couple of good-for-not-much-else grandparents.

Pentecost’s here because he’s recovering from the hell of Pitfall and there was no way Chuck’s dad was going to let him out of his sight.

Mako’s here...well, Chuck’s not sure why Mako’s here. But Becket came with her, like they were joined at the hip. Three fucking Drifts and the guy thought he had a _right_. Not that Mako told him to find his own bed, either.

Which made for two couples, Chuck, and a metric fuckton of Awkward – at least until Mako cornered him in the shower, Becket accepted that he was going to have to share, and Chuck discovered he took after his dad in things other than a serious case of emotional constipation.

It’s been...interesting.

In public, they’re circumspect. Chuck still likes the Jaegerflies who come up and start conversations, and Mako’s allowed that he doesn’t have to be faithful to her and Raleigh, but he _will_ be careful, because she doesn’t want him either contracting an STD or getting someone else pregnant.

Chuck didn’t comment on the ‘someone else’ part. Mostly because he looked at Becket and Becket looked at him, and they didn’t need to be Drift-compatible to know that the same thought streaked through their head like a nudie run at a test match.

Mako pregnant with their kid. Or kids. A home. A _family_.

There’s a baby boom happening right now – some wit joked that repopulation of the planet was the aim of the game. And Chuck always figured he’d have a chance to contribute to that sooner or later.

Later, rather than sooner.

But right now, Chuck’s twenty-one, has a very pretty, very eager Jaegerfly on the line, and a handful of condoms burning a hole in his pocket. He smirks across the table at Mako, but she just rolls her eyes and leans over to make a correction on the quiz sheet. Becket just smiles. It’s a faint and wicked smile – probably because the bastard knows he’s going to get Mako all to himself for a night.

Except that when he excuses himself to the mens’, Becket follows him.

“Are you thinking of going home with Leah?”

“I figured you’d like that.”

“I would.” Becket walks past him to the urinal. “What I’d like more though is watching you explain to her why you’re wearing Mako’s panties.”

Chuck pauses with his hand on his fly. “Fuck.”

The problem isn’t the lace undies – although it’d certainly make the news. The problem is that the undies aren’t _his_. Which means bringing Mako into this. And Becket. And weathering a shitload of publicity, which none of them want right now.

And somehow, Chuck doubts that any woman is going to take nicely to him wearing Mako’s undies when he comes to her bed – except Mako, of course.

Chuck glares as he stomps into the stall, wanting to wipe that smirk off Becket’s face.

“Does it pinch?”

“Actually,” Chuck drawls from behind the closed stall door, “It kinda feels like she’s got her hands wrapped around my dick.”

The few seconds of silence is speaking. And extremely satisfying.

They’re not in a competition for Mako. Except when they _totally_ are.

 

 

Ditching the Jaegerfly isn’t the most awkward thing Chuck’s ever done, but it comes pretty fucking close.

“Don’t anyone say _anything,_ ” he growls as they reach the ute.

Mako hugs him, tucking herself under his arm with a sweet curve of her mouth. “I am glad you are coming home with us.” And her hand skims his fly, the lightest pressure.

Chuck’s hips twitch, although he desperately wants to pin her against the ute and grind into her hand.

Screw that, he wants her hand in his jeans, jacking him off. Or wedged right up against him, so the only thing between his dick and her clit is the lace as he thrusts _slowly_.

“Hey. Don’t tease unless you mean it.”

“Get in,” Becket says, sounding gruff as he climbs into the drivers’ seat. “The backseat,” he qualifies when Mako begins to open the front door. “Just try not to distract me too much.”

Chuck doesn’t quite drag Mako into the backseat. He doesn’t quite groan when she closes the door, leans against him, and slides her hand down between his thighs. He _does_ wait until they’re out of the pub carpark before hauling her into his lap and getting his mouth on hers.

Mako likes him hot and eager. Fucking her up against the shower wall. Sprawled beneath her thighs on the workroom floor. In bed, his hands eating up her skin with hungry, sweeping strokes while his mouth eats her out.

In the back cabin of the ute, grinding and groping. Buttons popping and zippers gritting and the soft slick of her cleft as he shoves his fingers in.

“Fuck, Mako.” He works her lightly – not that she needs much – she’s goddamn _sodden_. “Has Becket been a tease tonight?”

“Not me,” comes the retort from the front seat. “I kept my hands to myself.”

“Maybe I just thought of you in my panties, Chuck,” Mako murmurs in his ear, her fingers playing with his nape. And she grinds down against his fingers, against the bulge in his jeans, soft and primed and fucking hot.

“Oh, just for that, I’m gonna...”

Chuck gets her clit under his fingertips. His reward is a gasp that turns into a series of mewling pants when he keeps primping her, when his mouth finds her throat and his free hand finds her breast.

“Feels like I’ve had your hands on me all night,” he mutters against her skin.

“And you were going to go home with someone else?”

“This is better.” Chuck gets enough grip on the slippery nub of Mako’s clit to tug. And the noise Mako makes – somewhere between a squeal and a moan - is like a goad to Chuck’s dick. Although probably not as much as the hand fisting in his hair and angling his mouth to hers.

Mako kisses the way she fights – the way she fucks. Control, control, control – until the endgame when she lets loose. Frankly, Chuck’s still surprised that Becket could even walk after the fight for Hong Kong, because after Chuck’s first time with Mako, he barely had the strength to fumble the taps off and stagger to the bed.

Mako’s never been gentle.

Good thing, too – because Chuck’s no gentleman.

He rubs the length of his finger against her, biting hard enough to leave marks, to make her squeak. “You want me under you tonight, don’t you, Mako?”

“Maybe. Maybe I’ll use Raleigh instead.”

“No,” Chuck ignores the choked noise from the driver’s seat and gets his hand inside her bra so he can grope her roughly, palming her nipple. “You don’t want polite tonight, Mako. You want mean. You want me in you, bucking up under you. You want to ride my dick until I’m desperate, yeah?”

“Until you can’t think.” Her accent and her breathlessness makes it sound dirty – so fucking dirty. “And you will count every stroke, yes?”

Chuck nearly comes at the thought of it. “Oh, fuck, _yeah_.”

There’s a rhythm to working Mako’s clit. Becket can do it almost without thinking, but the fucker’s Drift-compatible with her, so that’s no surprise. Chuck had to learn it the ordinary way – with lots of practise.

Lots and lots and _lots_ of practise.

“Can you count strokes now, Mako?” Her thighs twitch with every caress now, an involuntary clenching. She’s probably not aware that she’s been grinding down against him for the last klick, all along the dark and winding road out through farms and fields, headed to the weathered, solitary house. “Or are you too close? How close is she, Rahleigh?”

“She’s holding out,” Becket says, his voice rough and raw. “Come on, Mako. Let him get you off…”

Sometimes it’s kind of awkward, having to share Mako with a guy who’s shared her brain – who knows all her triggers and her buttons and knows how far he can push them. Sometimes it’s kind of convenient.

“You just want—” She switches to Japanese, and Becket laughs as he turns into the side road that will take them home.

“I’ll always take you on a hair-trigger, Mako. Always.”

“Oi!” Chuck plumps Mako between his fingers again, making her squirm. “Remember who’s fingering you!”

“I would not forget,” she murmurs, and bucks when he bites her shoulder. “Chuck!”

He likes the sound of his name from her mouth – throaty with a dash of squeal – and spreads his fingers a little to give his thumb more play room. “Say my name again.”

“Chuck.”

“Again.”

“Again?” The trembling strain in her voice says she’s close, and Chuck flexes his fingers, pushing her hard.

“Yeah, again.”

“Please, Chuck.” And she breathes it into his ear, all needy and aching and— “Chuck!”

Her lashes are low over her eyes as she bucks, lips parted and wet by the dim light of the street lamps. And Chuck buries his face in her throat and keeps the rhythm going until she sags against him and her hips stop rolling against his thumb. Her breath is harsh and uneven against the side of his neck. And then Mako snuggles up against him – pressing herself against his chest and hips and lace-confined cock with a pleased hum and a possessive little wriggle.

Aching and a little dizzy, it takes him a moment to realise they’re sitting in the driveway of the house. Another to realise Becket’s turned the car off and is watching them with hot and envious eyes.

Sometimes Chuck thinks the universe has a unique sense of irony. Because Becket envies him because Mako wants him even without the Drift. While Chuck would give anything to be Drift-compatible with her – to know what’s going through her brain at any given moment. He would have when he was sixteen, still would six years later.

Someday they’ll make peace with what they have and don’t have.

In the meantime, the little gestures matter.

So he eases his fingers out from between Mako’s thighs and offers them to Becket. Who sucks them clean with a deliberate and vicious sensuality, teasing the sensitive flesh between each finger with his tongue before pulling away with an audible ‘pop’.

Outside the ute, in the quiet hills, night insects chirp, a soft and steady sound.

The engine pings as it cools, an tonal counterpart to the hoarse sound of Chuck’s breathing, Mako’s breathing, Becket’s breathing.

“I think we should go inside,” Mako says after a moment or a dozen. "And get Chuck out of my underwear."

"Fuck, yes."

**Author's Note:**

> (No promises the next two parts will ever be completed. I just want this bit outta my skull and off my HD.)
> 
> I'm afraid the Herc/Stacker was pretty much just the framing device. (They were going to have the last say, too.) But have fun imagining just how frequently they'd have to ignore the shenanigans going on in the house.
> 
> ETA: August 2014 - [Affection, Approval, and a Thing For Mako Mori](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2149674). Enjoy.


End file.
